This invention relates generally to earthworking and fluid fertilizer distribution apparatus, and more particularly concerns apparatus for distributing liquid fertilizer such as ammonia in conjunction with a plow apparatus of the chisel type.
Anhydrous ammonia is widely used as an agricultural fertilizer. Under common methods of ammonia field fertilization, a farmer receives his anhydrous ammonia in a tank which is so pressurized as to maintain the ammonia in a liquid state. As the farmer plows or otherwise works his field, the material is distributed to various outlet nozzles adjacent earthworking tool elements. In many such methods, this ammonia is then discharged directly into the ground in a vaporous state. Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 758,588 filed Jan. 12, 1977 discloses apparatus which quickly covers the discharged ammonia with field earth, so as to minimize ammonia escape and consequently enhance the ammonia fertilizing effect.
Another system of ammonia fertilization calls for the routing of liquid ammonia through a pressure regulator valve to a pressure reduction unit. As the ammonia emerges from the reduction unit, on the order of 85% of the ammonia remains in its liquid state, but about 15% of the ammonia has been transformed into a vaporous state. Apparatus of the type described has been developed by the United States Steel Corporation, 208 South LaSalle Street, Chicago, Ill. 60604.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide field plowing and field fertilizing apparatus which will dispense both ammonia liquid and ammonia vapor in a plowed field trench, and which will accomplish this dispensing action in a way which will encourage retention of the ammonia in the field soil.
A similar object is to provide apparatus for dispensing ammonia fertilizer along a line where crops will be planted, as opposed to dispensing the ammonia indiscriminately throughout the field.
A more specific object is to provide dispensing apparatus which will accommodate the separate input of ammonia liquid and ammonia vapor, and which will dispense these materials in an effective manner.
A further object is to provide apparatus of the type described which is inexpensive to manufacture, yet which is reliable and rugged in operation.
Another object is to provide such dispensing apparatus in which the possibility of earth clogging the ammonia dispenser orifices is minimized.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.